Uncharted Territory
by KrisRide94
Summary: The Evans triplets make the transition from Nashville, Tennessee to Lima, Ohio for their junior year. Within the first week, they become acquainted with McKinley's resident top dogs, and the rest was history. Rewrite. Faberry. Kum. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Uncharted Territory  
**Author: **KrisRide94  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Eventual - Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Sam. More to come eventually.  
**Summary: **The Evans triplets make the transition from Nashville, Tennessee to Lima, Ohio for their junior year of high school. Within the first week, they become acquainted with McKinley's resident top dogs, and as the saying goes. The rest was history.  
**Notes: **Hey, guys! So, since this chapter basically acts as an informational chapter to set the general tone of the story, I didn't change very much. I did however, add a couple of scenes and try to improve the quality of the writing as a whole. So, if you're already a fan of this story, let me know how you like the changes! If you're a new fan, welcome! And I sincerely hope that you enjoy the story. Just so everyone knows, this story will start here, at the beginning of their junior year, and will end somewhere during the summer after their senior year. I want to write a sequel, and that would cover their college years and possibly the beginning of their families, post-college. Hope you like it guys!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lima, Ohio. It wasn't a place the triplets had ever even heard of before it became the city that was to be their new home. They had grown up in Tennessee, and had no desire to leave behind their friends and a vast majority of their family to move up to the Midwest. Granted, they understood the reasons behind the move, to a certain extent. Their father, Trevor, worked for a law firm in Nashville, but they'd wanted to transfer him to Lima to support the new branch of their firm. His eventual acceptance was how his children, Sam, Brittany, and Quinn, found themselves casting forlorn glances around the bedroom they had all shared when they were toddlers. None of them were ready to leave Nashville behind, no matter how supportive of their parents they were. However, there was another reason they were dreading the move to Lima.

The Evans siblings had always been quite the interesting trio, considering they were triplets, something that had been a focal point of amazement for those surrounding them. Couple that with the fact that they were all gay, and the three of them were more than wary of the conservative community that Lima was home to. Sam, the eldest, was concerned for the safety of his younger sisters, but he was bound and determined to protect them; it was his job after all, as far as he was concerned. If nothing else, they were hoping that they would still be able to meet people and make friends, despite the possibility of dealing with homophobia.

Brittany, the youngest, was absolutely terrified of being bullied at their new school and Sam had vowed to do his best to protect her; this vow was how he found himself hugging Brittany tightly and humming a soothing melody in her ear as they sat against the wall in the bedroom. Quinn, his younger sister, sat to their left and rubbed soothing circles on the back of Brittany's hand as she hummed the melody along with Sam.

"I don't wanna move away, Sammy." Brittany whimpered softly, burying her face into his chest.

Sam shushed her softly as he started to rock her gently, despite their age, it calmed her down relatively easily and the older two were well aware of that fact. That night would be their last in Nashville, the next morning, a Friday, they would make the journey to Lima and that following Monday, they would begin their junior year at William McKinley High School.

"I know you don't want to move, Britt. We don't either. We have to though, or Pop will lose his job." He explained softly. Brittany had already heard the explanation several times, and it didn't make the fact that they were leaving behind their childhood home any better.

Sam glanced at Quinn from the corner of his eye, she ran a hand through her hair briefly before she nudged Brittany's shoulder and prompted the younger girl to look at her, "It's going to be okay, B. We'll all still be together, and we'll make so many new friends you won't know what to do with yourself." She paused and leaned forward to brush her lips over Brittany's forehead, "And _no one_ is going to hurt us, okay?"

Brittany sniffled quietly and wiped at her eyes quickly, "You promise?" She asked quietly, looking between the two of them hopefully.

The older teens shared a look before they smiled warmly, "We promise." They replied firmly.

There was a quick knock on the door frame and they glanced towards the entrance to the bedroom, smiling at their mother Christine, in lieu of a verbal greeting. "It's time for bed, you three. We've got an early morning tomorrow." The woman informed them, smiling warmly.

Sam nodded and stood carefully, helping Brittany to her feet in the process, "Okay, duckie, bed time. Come on." He muttered, allowing Brittany to pull away from him. The younger girl shuffled over to their mother and hugged her briefly before she settled into the sleeping bag that had been laid out for her.

Quinn repeated the gesture and hugged him quickly before she settled down next to Brittany. Sam smiled slightly and strode over to hug their mother quickly, "Good night, Ma." He murmured, kissing her cheek before settling into his own sleeping bag on the other side of Brittany.

...

"Come on, guys! You wanted to get there early, didn't you?" Trevor called up the stairs as he adjusted his tie.

It wasn't his job to get them to school, as Sam had his own car, but it was usually his job to make sure they left the house with enough time to get to their new school and get oriented before classes started for the day. The man prepared to call for them again as they bounded down the stairs in unison and greeted him with cheerful smiles and surprisingly alert greetings. He chuckled softly and bid the three of them goodbye, kissing his wife chastely and leaving for work. The triplets bid their mother goodbye a moment later before they piled into Sam's Chevy and headed for school. All of them were incredibly nervous, and as a concerted effort to alleviate some of their nerves, they were going to get to school well before it was scheduled to start. So they could find all of their classes, locate their lockers and hopefully avoid getting lost.

Sam huffed lowly and ran a hand through his hair as he studied the directory sign on the wall near the entrance, his dyslexia seemed to have it out for him, and the letters on the sign were so mixed up he couldn't hope to read anything on them.

"Where's it say the office is? I can't make it out." Sam asked, brushing a shock of dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. Even though they were triplets, their hair color was the only thing that was directly identical on all of them, most of the time, it was how people identified them as siblings.

Quinn smiled and pointed out the sign that directed them to the office, he would either remember where it was or return to study the sign when he wasn't quite so stressed. When he wasn't stressed, his reading skills were perfectly fine, and he hoped the anxiety would fade quickly. He motioned for Quinn to lead the way to the office and she laughed softly as they strolled along the hall, reaching the main office within a minute or two. He stepped up to the front desk and smiled politely, tapping on the counter to gain the receptionist's attention.

"Hello, ma'am. We're starting school here today." Sam explained, still smiling.

The woman smiled in return, "Names, please?"

"Sam, Quinn, and Brittany Evans." He replied slowly, passing his sister's their schedules and locker assignments as they were given to him.

"If you have any questions at all, feel free to stop by. Have a nice day, kids."

Quinn smiled in thanks, "Yes, ma'am, we will." She replied, exiting the office with her siblings in tow.

Sam studied his locker assignment curiously, pleased to find that he could read it well enough, barring a few issues, "Okay, my locker's in the science hall." He glanced between his sisters and quirked an eyebrow, prompting them to respond.

"Mine's in the English hall." Quinn explained.

Brittany pouted slightly, "It says mine's by the cafeteria. Wherever the heck that is."

Sam laughed, "It's down the hall a little more, we haven't been there yet. I'll see you two before class starts okay? We'll meet back here, how's that?" He asked, grinning at the girls.

They nodded in agreement and he smiled before he kissed each of their cheeks chastely and loped off to locate his locker. Brittany glanced down at her assignment and the school map before she exhaled lowly and smiled at Quinn.

"I'm gonna go find my locker now, Quinnie!" She announced, hugging the slightly shorter blonde quickly.

Quinn chuckled softly, "Alright, B. I'll see you soon then." She replied, waving briefly as Brittany headed down the hall in search of her own locker. The hazel eyed girl glanced at her own locker number briefly before she headed in what she hoped was the direction of the English hall. She was usually pretty good with directions, and she was positive she wouldn't get lost. She glanced around and met the eyes of the students around her who were gaping at her like she was some shiny new toy. She could definitely do without all that.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sam didn't have any textbooks to cram into his locker just yet, so he settled for putting an extra notebook and pack of new pencils in it. His mother had urged him to take the extra supplies, just in case, and he wasn't one to disobey his parents. He glanced at his schedule again and squinted at it in frustration, although it wasn't quite as hard to read, he still couldn't make out what the room number for his first period chemistry class was. He closed his locker with a disgruntled huff, just as a small, dark haired young woman ambled up to the locker next to his and made quick work of opening it, humming to herself all the while.

He wasn't going to make any progress without help, so he took a deep breath to steel himself, "Excuse me?" Sam asked, pleased when his voice came out normally.

The girl glanced up at him curiously, almost as if she couldn't believe he had spoken to her in the first place. She continued to watch him and he took it as a sign to continue speaking, "Hi. Uh... My name's Sam Evans. I just moved here from Nashville with my family." He paused again, she didn't need his whole life story, "Anyway, I'm having some trouble reading my schedule. Would you mind helping me out?"

After a moment, the girl smiled brightly, "It's wonderful to make your acquaintance Sam. My name is Rachel Berry, and I would be delighted to assist you." She replied happily.

Sam grinned in return, this girl was energetic, that was fore sure. "Great! Thanks, Rachel. I'm actually dyslexic, and I can't make out what room my chemistry class is in." He showed her his schedule quickly, pointing out the aforementioned class with a hopeful smile.

Rachel smiled, "You're in luck, Sam. That's actually right down the hall, the third door on the right side of the hall. Room 107." She explained, looking up to meet his eyes steadily.

He grinned happily, "Thanks a ton, Rach. I really appreciate it. I hope I see you around some time soon, yeah?"

She flushed slightly and smiled, "I look forward to our next meeting, Sam."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quinn found the English hall relatively easily, although she had to keep her nose pretty much buried in the map in order to get around. It was her lack of attention that sent her crashing into someone and as a result tumbling to the floor with a low groan. She frowned and crouched to collect her things, pulling herself to her full height as she met the dark, clearly irritated, eyes of the young woman she had crashed into. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, she really needed to pay more attention to her surroundings.

"Watch where you're going blondie. Or you'll be sorry." The dark eyed girl informed her, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Quinn narrowed her eyes in response, "I'm trembling, really." She replied dryly, turning towards the row of lockers next to them to find that hers was among them.

The strange girl quirked an eyebrow and leaned against the lockers next to Quinn, holding her hand out after a moment, "Santana Lopez."

Quinn shook her hand firmly, "Quinn Evans. Sorry for bowling you over."

Santana shrugged, "It's whatever, really. You new here?"

"Yeah, it's my first day. My siblings and I just moved here." She replied, smiling slightly.

The brunette nodded simply, "Cool. What's your first class?"

"AP Psych. You?" She replied, tilting her head curiously. Santana smiled slightly, "That's mine too. I'll see you around then, Evans."

Quinn nodded, "Later, Lopez."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Surprisingly, Brittany had located her own locker pretty fast, all things considered. Even though it was kind of an odd place for a set of lockers to be, she shrugged lightly to herself and busied herself with attempting to open the locker. After a few failed tries and one near success, she came to the conclusion that her locker was jammed. She nearly hit it in her frustration and turned curiously when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. The young man standing next to her offered her a smile and she smiled in return, noting absently that his eyes were really quite pretty.

"Having trouble with your locker?" He asked curiously.

Brittany nodded, she was sure that was perfectly obvious, "Yeah. It's like, stuck or something." She bit her lip and tried not to pout as she flashed the locker a dirty look.

The boy laughed and nodded, "It does that a lot, here." He paused and hit the locker firmly in two different locations before he motioned for Brittany to try it again. She did so quickly and smiled brightly when it popped open easily.

"Thanks so much! I'm Brittany Evans, by the way."

"Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you, Britt."

She nodded in agreement and glanced at her watch, "Oh. I have to go now, Kurt. See you later!" She chirped, waving cheerfully.

Kurt smiled again, "Bye, Brittany."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The triplets met up again near the main office, ten minutes before first period was scheduled to start. The hall was flooded with students at that point and Sam had to shove through several people to reach his sisters, who looked rather happy all things considered. He hugged each of them quickly and led them over to one side of the hall, closer to the wall, to avoid getting shoved by the students passing by. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms loosely, flashing a smile at his sisters.

"Did you two find your lockers all right?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

The girls shared a look briefly before Brittany nodded happily, "It wasn't that hard actually! Oh, and I met this new guy! His name is Kurt, and he's really nice. My locker got stuck or something, and he helped me get it open." She paused and pouted suddenly, "I forgot how he did it though. Darn."

Sam chuckled quietly, "I'm sure you'll figure it out duckie. Mine's pretty close to my first period, and I met this girl Rachel. I needed help reading my schedule again." He grinned sheepishly, and neglected to mention that he thought Quinn would definitely like Rachel. He figured the two of them would meet eventually, the school didn't seem to be all that big. At least, not in comparison to their old school.

Brittany smiled again and looped her arm through Quinn's, "What about you, Quinnie? Did you meet anyone?"

Quinn laughed, "If by meet, you mean bump into and knock over, then yeah. I met a cheerleader this morning, her name's Santana. She's in my first period too, actually." She paused as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the passing period to their first class. "I'll see you guys at lunch, 'kay?" She smiled and kissed each of their cheeks before ambling off towards her first class.

Sam grinned and hugged Brittany quickly, "We'll meet you by the cafeteria at lunch time, okay duckie?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Okay, Sammy. Have fun in class." She replied, waving as she started to walk away.

He chuckled, "You too, Britt!" He called down the hall, turning and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he headed for chemistry. So far, the move didn't seem so bad. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard to make friends as they'd initially thought, the students seemed relatively nice. So far, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Uncharted Territory  
**Author: **KrisRide94  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Eventual - Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Sam. More to come eventually.  
**Summary: **The Evans triplets make the transition from Nashville, Tennessee to Lima, Ohio for their junior year of high school. Within the first week, they become acquainted with McKinley's resident top dogs, and as the saying goes. The rest was history.  
**Notes: **Hey, guys! Next chapter! I'm making progress. Anyway, I didn't change it much, but I expanded on some stuff. So I hope you guys like it. Review, yeah?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By the time the bell rang and signaled the end of third period Sam had made a judgement about their move. Now, he'd often heard the saying, "don't judge a book by its cover" and in his mind, he wasn't. He thought McKinley was a pretty nice school, rather small, but full of some pretty cool people. At least, that's what his thought process supported as he attempted to shove through the throng of students that were currently blocking his path to the hall where the administration office was located. He had promised to meet his sisters there, and he was already running late, although that wasn't exactly his fault. He shook his head lightly to clear the thought and smiled happily at the sight of his sisters, who waved at him briefly when they caught sight of them. He raised his hand to wave in return, only to be met with a sharp blast of sticky slush to his face. _Holy fuck, that's cold! _He stopped dead in his tracks and attempted to look at the pair of boys who'd just thrown a slushie on him.

However, there was corn syrup dripping down his face and burning his eyes fiercely. The boys pushed past him roughly, "Welcome to McKinley, lady lips!" One of them called over his shoulder and Sam ground his teeth, nearly growling aloud. How that fuck were they even allowed to do that? He turned to confront them, clenching his fist in preparation to land a solid hit on one of the assholes when the crowd of students that had formed around them parted like the red sea and three other students strutted down the hall like they were some kind of royalty.

Sam could barely focus, but he absently noted that Rachel was one of them, along with a dark eyed cheerleader and a bright eyed, rather feminine looking young man. Rachel glanced at him quickly and took another look almost instantly, glaring fiercely at the large boys standing in front of him. One of the guys flinched slightly and Sam almost laughed, as big as they were, they looked terrified of Rachel! Who was literally half their size.

"Sam!" Rachel called, garnering his attention immediately.

He glanced up and waved, sending a chunk of ice dripping off his t-shirt and onto the floor, "Hey, Rach." He greeted, smiling slightly. She studied him quickly, taking note of the red tinted chunks of ice and globs of corn syrup that were dripping off of his face and clothes and also, what was currently trying to dry in his hair. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, stepping around the football players to reach him.

Sam grinned slightly and resisted the urge to shake out his hair, "I'm alright, Rach, but uh... is there a bathroom anywhere around here? I'd like to get this junk outta my hair." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rachel chuckled softly and nodded, gesturing for her friend, the young man, to join them. The boy did so and smiled softly at Sam, who did his best not to gape at the boy. He averted his eyes and focused on the worn out material of his sneakers, he really didn't want the guy to freak out because he was staring at him like a total creep. "Sam, I'm going to have Kurt escort you to the restroom, while we deal with things here." She turned to glance at Kurt, "Kurt? If you would."

Sam looked up finally at the mention of the other boy's name, _Kurt..? Like the guy Britt met this morning...? _He followed the slightly shorter boy quietly, he was still trying so hard not to stare that the thought of actually attempting to speak was kind of ridiculous. He glanced over his shoulder briefly to catch a glimpse of the dark eyed cheerleader pulling one of the football players into a painful head lock and Rachel heading over to talk to Quinn and Brittany briefly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So, you're new here right?" Kurt asked curiously as they walked, casting a glance behind him to meet Sam's eyes quickly.

Sam only nodded before he realized that the question probably required some form of verbal answer, so he cleared his throat, "Yeah, uh... my sisters and I just moved here from Nashville." He replied, pleased when his voice escaped clearly and lacking any form of a stutter.

He had always been rather shy in comparison to his sisters, especially when guys he might be interested in were involved. He bit his lip for a moment, "I think you met one of my sisters this morning, actually." He continued, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he continued to walk.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow slightly, "Did I? What's her name?"

"Brittany Evans. She's my baby sister." Sam replied, smiling lightly.

Kurt smiled and nodded quickly, "Oh yeah, she got the locker that always gets jammed. I helped her open it this morning." He explained, looking at Sam, who smiled again in response. "Yeah, she told us about that. Thanks though, she has trouble with stuff like that sometimes." He replied, chuckling softly.

Kurt smiled again and glanced at Sam seriously, "You should know that Karofsky's going to pretty much get reamed for what he just did to you. There's a very strict no slushie facial policy, well, since San, Rach and I put a stop to it." He finished, smirking lightly.

Sam chuckled softly and nodded as Kurt entered a room that Sam guessed must have been a locker room, for gym purposes or something, but either way. He nodded slowly as they both entered the room, "So, you, Rachel and that cheerleader...? You have some pull around here, huh?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to regard the shorter boy curiously.

Kurt looked distinctly amused as he nodded, "Well, 'that cheerleader', is the head cheerleader here and for all intents and purposes, royalty at McKinley. Her name is Santana Lopez." He paused briefly, "Rachel and Santana have been friends since they were toddlers, so when Santana became the Queen Bee, Rachel became her right hand." He finished.

The blonde boy quirked an eyebrow, "Okay. What does that make you then?" He asked, grinning slightly.

The smaller boy smiled slightly, "Well, according to San, I am McKinley high's resident diva," He bit his lip slightly, "And perhaps the only gay male in the entire school." He admitted, meeting Sam's eyes shyly, which only prompted a warm smile from the taller of the two.

Kurt turned away a moment later and rooted around in one of the larger lockers for a moment, retrieving a t-shirt that couldn't have possibly been his and handed it to Sam, "Here. This should do for now." He grinned at Sam's blatantly confused expression, "It's my step-brother's. You'll meet him, and everyone else, pretty soon."

Sam looked around for a moment, "Any chance you could help me wash my hair?" He asked softly, he didn't feel the need to take a full fledged shower, so he would have to find a way to wash his hair in the sink. Provided that Kurt would help him out. He flushed slightly as the question left his lips, his voice was low and thick with his accent, because of the nerves, it sounded almost ridiculous to him.

Kurt nodded, "Of course. It's no trouble." He motioned for Sam to move towards the sink and quickly found a chair for the taller boy to sit in. Sam did so quickly, slouching terribly and craning his neck awkwardly until his head was in the sink and he was staring at the ceiling and part of Kurt's face.

He sat silently as Kurt turned on the faucet and started to wash the slushie out of Sam's hair with a gentle precision, the blonde boy sighed softly, it felt really good to have someone was his hair and he hoped it wouldn't make him fall asleep or anything. He met Kurt's eyes to distract himself from feeling sleepy and stared openly at the other boy's bright blue eyes. "_Lor menari._" Sam murmured reverently, flushing darkly when he realized what he'd said.

"I-it means, 'you have nice eyes', it's Na'vi." Sam explained clumsily, flushing even darker.

Kurt chuckled softly, "The language from Avatar, right?" He asked.

Sam nodded in surprise, "Um... yeah, actually. You've seen that movie?"

He nodded, "I have. Several times, in fact."

The blonde grinned slightly, "It's my favorite." He admitted, laughing lightly. Kurt smiled again and finally turned off the flow of water, handing Sam a towel quickly, "You're all cleaned up now. So, we can go to lunch. I'm Rach and San asked your sisters to eat with us."

The taller of the two sighed in relief, "Good. I was kind of worried about that."

Kurt looked at him, "You care a lot about them, huh?"

Sam nodded mutely, "'Course I do. They're my sisters." He paused and gave Kurt a brief hug, "Thanks again, for helping me out. I owe you one now, okay?" He winked and smiled warmly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Sammy!" Brittany exclaimed as she caught sight of Sam nearing the table she was sharing with Quinn, Rachel, and a host of other students that he hadn't quite been introduced to yet. She smiled and patted the seat next to her happily, hugging him enthusiastically when he sat, "You're okay!"

Sam laughed and nodded, kissing her forehead lightly, "I'm fine, Britt. My eyes just hurt a little, that's all." He replied, reaching out to squeeze Quinn's hand briefly when she offered it to him under the table. Kurt took a seat next to Sam after a moment, and the triplets glanced around at the others, frowning in confusion at the blatant amazement painted on their faces.

"We're triplets, if that's what you're wondering." Quinn muttered quickly, flushing slightly under the scrutiny.

There was a resounding chorus of "oh's" and "ah's" and the triplets exchanged a brief, amused glance as the rest of the teens fell into comfortable conversation before Rachel cleared her throat gently. She stood quickly and smiled brightly, "Well! I believe introductions are once again, in order. Sam Evans, this is the Glee club. Glee club, this is Sam."

Sam waved briefly and listened patiently as everyone introduced themselves. Finn, Kurt's step-brother and quarterback of the football team. Noah, or Puck, who was also on the football team, and a self proclaimed bad ass. Mike, a dancer and another football player. Artie, a bespectacled boy who was confined to a wheelchair. Mercedes, Kurt's best friend and another diva. Tina, a shy Asian girl who was dressed in dark clothes. And finally, Santana, the Queen Bee and evidently, the cheerleader Quinn had met earlier that morning.

Sam responded politely when the greetings were finished and looked over to smiled briefly at his sisters, who returned his smile almost instantly. Aside from the whole slushie incident, Sam was under the impression that their first day of school was going extremely well. If the trend continued, then maybe being in Lima wouldn't be terrible at all. Most of the people in it seemed pretty cool, and he was confident that their lives there would only get better with time.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Quinn! Quinn, wait a moment!" Rachel called, prompting the blonde in question to turn around following the second call of her name. The taller girl quirked an eyebrow and waited patiently until Rachel neared her to smile slightly.

"Something wrong, Rach?" She asked softly, momentarily hoping the other girl would not mind the sudden nickname.

Rachel smiled and shook her head, "No, nothing at all. I was just mildly curious as to what class you had next hour. I could escort you, if we happen to share it." Rachel explained, flushing slightly.

Quinn laughed and nodded, Rachel was at least six kinds of adorable, and the blonde couldn't help but smile when she was near the other girl. She dug her schedule out of her bag and glanced at it quickly, like she hadn't already memorized most of it, "I have calculus next, Rachel." She explained, grinning slightly.

Rachel smiled even more brightly, if that was possible, "Wonderful! As do I. Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

"Not at all, let me go tell Brittany real quick, okay?" Rachel nodded simply and Quinn turned around to find her sister only a few feet away, "Hey, duckie. I'm gonna walk to class with Rach, okay? Do you wanna come with us?"

Brittany shook her head lightly, "Nope! Santana's going to walk with me." She replied happily.

Quinn nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek briefly, "Okay, see you after school then." Brittany nodded enthusiastically in response and Quinn returned to Rachel's side with a shy grin, following the shorter girl to their shared math class.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana emerged from the cafeteria with a disgruntled expression, only to smile happily when she caught sight of Brittany, "Hey, Britt. Sorry that took so long. You ready to go?" She asked softly, hoping she had managed to make a decent impression with the girl.

"Yeah! Thanks for walking me to class." Brittany replied brightly.

The brunette waved her hand dismissively, "It's not a problem." They walked quietly for a moment before Brittany reached out shyly and linked their pinkies together. Santana stared at their intertwined pinkies for a moment before she smiled slightly, it was kind of cute, really.

"Hey, San?"

Santana tilted her head, "Yeah, B?"

Brittany was quiet for a moment, "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Uncharted Territory  
**Author: **KrisRide94  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Eventual - Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Sam. More to come eventually.  
**Summary: **The Evans triplets make the transition from Nashville, Tennessee to Lima, Ohio for their junior year of high school. Within the first week, they become acquainted with McKinley's resident top dogs, and as the saying goes. The rest was history.  
**Notes:** Hey, guys! Glad you liked the last chapter. This one has been edited a little, I meshed out a few other things. Improved the writing quality, etc. Also, the story Quinn tells later in the chapter, to explain her scars. That's a true story, for me. Lol Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Their first full week in Lima drew to a close quietly, after the slushie issue they had experienced on Monday, the week had seemed dreadfully quiet in comparison. However, some small part of Quinn couldn't help but appreciate their move to Lima. Out of the three of them, she had been the most openly opposed to their parent's decision to uproot them from their childhood home to move into the middle of Bumfuck nowhere, and she held an incredible amount of guilt towards her reaction to the decision. She had been a complete bitch about the entire thing, and even that seemed to be a gross understatement. However, that initially dismay seemed to have all but evaporated sometime around Wednesday, when Rachel Berry had asked her to hang out on Saturday, potentially for the better part of the day.

In addition to that, Quinn realized that they probably would have had to transfer schools had they stayed in Nashville, due to the fact that shortly after the three of them had come out, they had started to experience bullying that at some points made them fear that they would be physically harmed. Several times Quinn had wondered if she could just take back the confession, go back to being in the closet, but every time that thought occurred to her, she squashed it with a fierce determination that she never even knew she possessed.

In any event, she was thoroughly enjoying living in Lima, although she was positive that it was only because of her new friends that that was the case. She also had to admit that her brother had been entirely correct with his assumption that Rachel was most definitely the type of girl she was usually attracted to. Seeing as she found the other girl to be nothing short of adorable, and although they had only known each other for a handful of days, Quinn felt completely at ease around Rachel. After that entire thought process naturally drew to a close, Quinn figured she should probably muster up the energy to roll out of bed at that point, so she could head over to Rachel's.

With that, the blonde young woman rolled out of bed easily and studied her reflection in her dresser mirror, laughing outright at the extreme case of bed head she was currently sporting. There was a quick knock at her door frame and Quinn turned, meeting her brother's eyes with a smile, "What's up, Sammy?" The question was half muffled as she had turned away from him again, rummaging through her dresser for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"It's time for breakfast, so Ma wanted me to come get you." He paused and quirked an eyebrow, "You headin' off somewhere, Luce?" He asked curiously.

Quinn hummed in affirmation, "I am. Rachel invited me over to hang out today. So, I was gonna head over there once I finished getting ready." She explained, smiling softly.

Sam grinned at her and nodded, "Well, Ma made french toast, so at least eat something before you go, huh?" He replied, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Quinn laughed and nodded, swatting Sam's hand away gently as she turned to gather the rest of her clothes for the day. Of course she wasn't going to leave without having breakfast with her family, it was pretty much a tradition for them to eat at least one meal together. Usually it was breakfast on the weekends, and dinner during the week, so she wasn't going to run off without having completed their morning ritual. Besides, her mom's homemade french toast had to be the best invention since anything, and it was her absolute favorite breakfast food. Well, that and bacon. She chuckled softly and rooted around in her dresser for undergarments as she grabbed her cellphone.

**Hey! It's Quinn. I'll be over in like an hour? I have to eat w/ the family. :)**

Quinn nodded to herself and tossed her clothes and phone onto her bed as she retrieved a towel and retreated to her bathroom to take a shower. She was out within fifteen minutes, some kind of record for her, of that she was almost positive. She checked her phone for messages as she slipped her clothes on, grinning happily at the sight of a text from Rachel. For a moment, she wondered if it was abnormal to be so excited to hang out with someone you'd only known for less than a week, but she discarded that thought quickly. She glanced at her reflection absently, her shoulder length hair was vaguely disheveled, but it usually was and she pulled it back into a short ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and an old plaid flannel. She looked like the poster child for Indie rock or something, and she wasn't even wearing her glasses.

Finally she glanced at the text message Rachel had sent to her, _**That sounds perfectly fine. Word of warning, my fathers would very much like to meet you. I hope that isn't an issue?**_

Quinn smiled slightly as she typed out her reply, **Not at all, Rach. I'll see you soon then.**

She checked her reflection in the mirror once again and smiled before she tucked her cellphone into the back pocket of her jeans and hurried down the stairs to meet her family in the kitchen, where they were seated around the dining table. Quinn slipped into her usual seat between Brittany and Sam and grinned at her siblings as their mother set a plate of French toast in front of her with a smile. "Thank you, momma." Quinn chirped happily, smiling brightly as she dug into her breakfast.

Christine smiled at her daughter in amusement, "You're welcome, sweetie." She replied with a soft laugh as she took her seat next to Trevor, who kissed his wife chastely and waved off the playful groans and protests that their children made.

Breakfast continued amidst cheerful conversation and a full recap of their first week of school, from the slushie to the friends that they'd made as a result of it. Sam spent several minutes convincing their father not to call the school and demand that Karofsky be suspended on the grounds of assault or something, and after that Quinn finally remembered to mention that she was hoping to go somewhere. Her parents were perfectly fine with it of course, simply requesting that she write down Rachel's phone number and promise to return when they called for her. She agreed to the terms easily and headed over to Rachel's house in Sam's car, which he had given her permission to drive for the day.

It took Quinn at least three minutes to work up the courage to get out of her car and make it up the walkway to the Berry's front door, and another two to muster up the energy to knock on the front door with a shaking hand. She took a deep breath and attempted to relax, when that didn't quite work, she settled for chewing on her bottom lip lightly, a nervous habit that she had developed in the eighth grade. She couldn't really fathom why she was so very nervous, it was only Rachel after all. The same Rachel who she found to be incredibly sweet, and adorable, and insanely gorgeous, and oh man she was so very nervous.

_Jesus, Evans! Pull yourself together!_

This turned into a mantra in her mind, at least until one of Rachel's father's answered the door and every coherent thought she'd been having fled immediately. He was at least three inches taller than she was and slim, his hair was dark and slightly unruly, and he wore a pair of thick framed black glasses over his bright blue eyes. He smiled warmly, "How can I help you, dear?" He asked curiously, leaning against the door frame lazily.

Quinn cleared her throat awkwardly for a moment before she smiled, "Hello, Mr. Berry. Rachel invited me over today. Uh... my name is Quinn Evans." She replied shakily, suddenly aware that her accent had gotten considerably thicker with her nerves.

The man brightened, evidently from recognition, "Oh! Yes, of course. Come on in, dear. Rachel's in the kitchen." He ushered her in with a smile and she slipped past him and into the kitchen with weak legs. Her hands were still trembling and she shoved them in the pockets of her jeans and tried to look relaxed as she met Rachel's eyes with a smile.

"Quinn! How are you doing this morning?" Rachel greeted, smiling brightly.

Quinn smiled reflexively, as Rachel's bright grin was contagious, "I'm doing just fine, Rach. How about yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm doing absolutely wonderful. Quinn, I'd like to introduce you to my fathers. This is my daddy, Hiram," Rachel began, gesturing to the tall, bright eyed man who had greeted her at the door, "And this is my dad, Leroy." She finished, gesturing to a large African-American can who was even taller than his husband and wearing a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure you meet you both." Quinn drawled, shaking each of their hands firmly.

Leroy chuckled softly and smiled again, "It's our pleasure as well, Quinn. Now, Rachel tells us that this was your first full week in Lima."

Quinn nodded simply, "Yes, sir, it is. I moved here from Tennessee last week, so we just started school here. My siblings and I." She replied, smiling slightly.

Hiram grinned at her reply, "I knew it!," He paused and flushed sheepishly at the confused look his husband and daughter flashed him, "I was just trying to guess where you might be from based on your accent. Which I have to say, is just incredibly charming."

Quinn's cheeks bloomed with color, "Ah. Thank you, Mr. Berry." She managed, forcing her voice from her throat like some sort of stubborn prisoner.

Rachel observed the bright eyed girl with an amused smile and giggled lowly, "Daddy, stop it. You're embarrassing her."

The embarrassed Southerner in question shook her head slowly and giggled quietly, "It's not a big deal, Rach. No problem." Quinn replied, smiling sheepishly.

Rachel smiled in return and spent the next several minutes allowing her fathers to ask Quinn a multitude of questions, all of which the blonde answered politely, which only seemed to impressed the Berry men, much to Quinn's rather obvious relief. Finally, the girls retreated to Rachel's bedroom and fell into their own conversation, focusing on everything from their favorite movies to old childhood stories that they were half embarrassed to tell at any given moment.

After a lull in conversation, Rachel leaned in and studied Quinn intently, "How did you get those scars around your eye?" She asked softly, reaching up as if to trace the old remnants of the wounds before she seemed to think better of it and lowered her hand shyly.

Quinn flushed slightly, if Rachel had actually noticed the scars around her eye, then she had been paying far more attention to her than Quinn had previously thought. The scars were old, and hard to see unless you were looking for them. She cleared her throat softly, "Well, my Nana's dog bit me in the face when I was little. I think it was a territorial issue, but I don't remember much about it anyway. I was real little." She explained, enunciating her words carefully through her now thick drawl.

Rachel looked half appalled at the story and half amused at Quinn's accent, which she had confessed to finding very cute earlier in their conversation, "How long did it take to heal?" She asked curiously, resting her chin on her hand absently.

The blonde tilted her head back lazily as she thought, muttering absent calculations to herself, "Uh... almost a month, I think. I just remember my ma said she took the three of us to a Barney concert when I still had my stitches in and everyone in the audience kept giving her dirty looks, like they thought I was being abused or something." She explained, grinning slightly.

The brown eyed girl giggled softly and Quinn smiled at the sound, it reminded her of bells, really and she wondered just how infatuated with Rachel she was already to make that association. "You don't strike me as a Barney child, Quinn." She admitted with a playful smile.

Quinn laughed lowly, and scoffed, "Barney was the greatest thing in the world when I was a kid, Rach. I used to watch it like clockwork. Sesame Street couldn't even hold a candle to it." She replied, winking at Rachel, who giggled again.

Quinn looked down at her phone briefly and smiled, "So, Rach. I had quite the interesting conversation with Santana yesterday, did she mention it to you?"

"Oh my God, she did. I'm so, so sorry that she threatened you. She's just, very protective of me, we're like sisters." Rachel explained, blushing.

"It's totally fine. I ended up giving her the same sort of lecture, Brittany hasn't stopped talking about her all week, so I think there's something there."

Rachel reached out and squeezed Quinn's hand gently, "The relationship the three of you have is incredibly refreshing to see. I don't know very many siblings who get along as well as you three do, especially not ones as close as triplets would be."

"We've always been very close, we have a strong sense of family loyalty, everyone in the family does." Quinn paused as her phone vibrated in her lap, "Oh, speaking of family. My mom wants me to head home, she needs help with dinner."

Rachel nodded simply and slid off of her bed in tandem with Quinn, who smiled softly, blushing slightly when Rachel pulled her into a hug without warning, "I had a wonderful time hanging out with you, Quinn. I'll talk to you later?"

Quinn nodded dumbly, "Yeah, of course. I can text you after dinner. If that's alright?"

"That would be lovely Quinn."

"Great," Quinn paused for a moment and leaned down to kiss Rachel's cheek softly, "Bye, Rach."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Uncharted Territory  
**Author: **KrisRide94  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Eventual - Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Sam. More to come eventually.  
**Summary: **The Evans triplets make the transition from Nashville, Tennessee to Lima, Ohio for their junior year of high school. Within the first week, they become acquainted with McKinley's resident top dogs, and as the saying goes. The rest was history.  
**Notes:** Hey, guys! Switched the chapter order around quite a bit, and edited this heavily to make it fit with the flow of the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

Brittany bounded up the stairs to her room happily after Quinn returned home from Rachel's, she herself was rather bored and their mother was busy making dinner, Sam was finishing his homework and their father was rather distracted by a football game or something on television. She'd hoped Quinn would be able to hang out, but the older blonde had had to help their mother with dinner, so Brittany was at a momentary loss.

However, it was Saturday, it wasn't even close to being dark and she really wanted to hang out with Santana. The Latina had been rather busy the last few days, with duties related to being the captain of the Cheerios and the fact that Coach Sylvester was "bat shit insane", Santana's words, not hers, and the older woman always had some odd mission for Santana to carry out. She entered her bedroom with a happy grin, sliding into her bed alongside the little tabby kitten who had been curled up, half asleep before she entered the room. She scratched Lord Tubbington behind the ears lazily as she reached for her cell phone, scrolling through her contacts and selecting Santana's number with a hum.

She held the phone to her ear, still humming some random melody, she was almost positive it was to the song that had been stuck in her head for the last three days, but that something to consider at another time. "Hello?" Santana's voice came through the speaker suddenly and Brittany's smile widened slightly.

"Hi, San!" She chirped happily in response. Brittany had always been a happy person, and well, somehow, being around Santana made that happiness increase exponentially, which was interesting to her, to say the least.

Santana chuckled lowly, "Hey, Britt. What's up?"

The blonde bit her lip lightly, "Are you busy right now? Or for the next couple hours?"

"No, not at all, B. Why?"

"Do you want to hang out, maybe? I mean... I just miss you, y'know?"

"I miss you too, B. D'you want to go to the park or something? We can feed the ducks again."

Brittany nearly squealed, she adored ducks, "Yes! That sounds perfect, San. I'll meet you there in ten?"

"Sounds great. See you there."

Brittany grinned happily and hung up the phone, sliding off of her bed to check her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. She looked presentable enough, in her opinion, and well... She hoped Santana would share that opinion. Not that it mattered, they weren't actually going on a date or anything. They were just going to be at the park, and logically, it wouldn't make any sense to dress up for that. It was the freaking park, after all. That would have been ridiculous. She kissed the top of Lord Tubbington's head lightly, the kitten had fallen asleep again at that point, so she didn't want to wake him. Although he was rather lazy, so maybe she should have. Oh well. A little extra sleep never hurt anything.

She bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time, which was super dangerous, but she'd gotten good at doing it and her balance was pretty amazing considering she was a dancer. She hurried into the kitchen and quickly informed her mother that she was going to go hang out with Santana and she would be home by the time it got dark. Of course, her mother was fine with it, mostly because she had her cell phone with her and the park wasn't all that far away. With that taken care of, she finally left the house and set off towards the park. She found herself at the little duck pond near the playground within ten minutes and she sat down on the old wooden bench to wait, whistling a random Disney song as she waited for Santana to arrive.

There was a rather large flock of ducks milling about around the pond, she bit her lip in thought as she tried to identify them. That was a weird habit of hers, she liked animals, a lot, so she studied animals that were common in the area and when she was nervous or bored, she would try to identify the ones she saw to pass the time. She'd gotten to be pretty good at it. The ducks waddled over to her with a few curious quacks and she smiled softly, she loved ducks! A gentle tap on her shoulder broke her train of thought, and she craned her neck awkwardly to look at Santana, who smiled and held up a bag of bread with a sheepish smile.

Brittany smiled warmly in greeting and intertwined their fingers loosely as Santana sat next to her. The cheerleader blushed slightly as she fiddled with the tie on the bag, grinning triumphantly when she finally managed to take it off. She held the open bag out to Brittany and offered her a soft smile that the blonde thought made her look absolutely gorgeous. It was so far removed from the usual tough girl attitude she had to pull at school that Brittany wished she could find an excuse, any excuse, to see that smile just a few more times in her life.

She tore the bread into small, manageable pieces and tossed a small handful out to the ducks every so often, giggling when they circled around her feet to receive more every so often, "Don't you want to feed the ducks, San?" She asked softly, turning to smile at Santana.

Santana shook her head slightly, turning to press an affectionate kiss to Brittany's temple, and damn if that little kiss didn't send tingles running down her spine, "No, Britt. Go for it."

Brittany huffed and took Santana's hand in her own, sprinkling a handful of bread crumbs into the girl's open palm with a shy smile, "Come on, please. We can do it together." She murmured, meeting Santana's surprised gaze with a bashful, half formed smile.

The ducks at their feet gave an impatient quack and Brittany seemed to realize that they were still waiting for the bread crumbs, which she fed to them happily, her hand never leaving Santana's. She continued to feed the ducks and Santana relaxed considerably, sneaking a peek at Brittany from the corner of her eye. _Ay Dios, she's so gorgeous._ She shook her head and bit her lip at the thought, she'd been trying to contain her feelings, or at least, make them a little less obvious. She wondered how it was possible to conceal her feelings at any rate, all she seemed to be able to do around Brittany was stare, and try to fight the urge to kiss her senseless every time she opened her mouth.

"San...?"

Brittany's voice drew her out of her thoughts, "Yeah, Britt?"

"Thanks again. For hanging out with me."

Santana couldn't help but grin, "Of course, B. I love hanging out with you." _Well then, way to be obvious Lopez._

Brittany gave her that cute little half smile again and kissed Santana's cheek softly, "I know, and I'm thanking you anyway."

The cheerleader felt her cheeks flush and she smiled slightly, "No problem at all, B."

They spent the next thirty minutes feeding the ducks. They were mostly silent, unless Brittany felt the need to make spontaneous comments that usually prompted a giggle from Santana and a few minutes of amused conversation that flowed easily between them. Santana ended up attracting one of the more, rambunctious, little ducks, which amused Brittany to no end. The blonde in question had been fighting the urge to lean over and kiss Santana for the better part of fifteen minutes, in her mind, it was a little ridiculous. But as much as she wanted to kiss her friend, she wasn't entirely sure about how to go about initiating that entire process. She didn't have much experience in the relationship department.

_Screw it, I'll wing it._ "Hey, S?"

Santana glanced over briefly, "What's up?"

Brittany offered her a soft smile, her hand trembled slightly as she brought it up to trace the line of Santana's cheek bone, curling the hand around the Latina's jaw gently until she was cupping her cheek, "Wha...? What are you doing, Britt?" Santana murmured, her brow furrowing momentarily before the lines smoothed at the press of Brittany's lips to her own. She returned the kiss after a moment, breaking it with a shaky exhale.

"What was that for?" She murmured, hopeful. Terrified. Elated.

Another half smile and a half shrug to accompany it, "I like you, San. It seemed like the best way to get my point across." A blank stare was all the Latina could manage in response, at least, until she captured Brittany's lips tenderly, smiling into the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Uncharted Territory  
**Author: **KrisRide94  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairings: **Eventual - Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Kurt/Sam. More to come eventually.  
**Summary: **The Evans triplets make the transition from Nashville, Tennessee to Lima, Ohio for their junior year of high school. Within the first week, they become acquainted with McKinley's resident top dogs, and as the saying goes. The rest was history.  
**Notes:** Hey, guys! Super sorry this is such a late update! I edited several scenes together for this one, so... hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Their second kiss was broken and when Santana could regain control of herself she noticed that the shy little grin Brittany was sporting might have been the most adorable smile she'd ever seen on anyone in her entire life. Everything about Brittany was stunning to her, it's the first time she'd ever held feelings of such depth for a sole person, who wasn't an immediate family member. It's exhilarating, and terrifying and she felt almost impossibly nervous as she swallowed reflexively in preparation to speak once again.**  
**

Another smile from Brittany and Santana found herself smiling instantly, "What time do you have to be home, Britt?" She asked softly, intertwining their fingers again, loosely.

Brittany smiled softly down at their fingers before she scrunched her nose and squinted as she thought, prompting an amused chuckle from Santana before the other girl could help herself. Finally Brittany shrugged dismissively, "I really have no idea, my parents said they would call me if they needed me home and I wasn't there yet." She explained simply, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiling at Santana softly. Santana grinned shyly in return and raised Brittany's hand to her lips, brushing a kiss across it before she pulled the taller girl to her feet, "I'll walk you home now then, wouldn't want your parents to worry."

The blonde frowned slightly and shook her head in protest, "You don't have to do that, San. My house isn't that far away, really! Besides, yours is in a completely different direction -" Brittany's protests died off abruptly when Santana leaned up to kiss her softly, breaking the contact with a smirk, "I want to, B. So I'm going to, c'mon, before it starts to get really cold."

Brittany nodded and blushed lightly, taking a short step forward before Santana stopped them again, "Okay, last thing, I promise. Can I ask you something, Britt?" She murmured, looking away with a vaguely nervous expression. Brittany smiled softly and nodded, swinging their clasped hands between them lightly as she waited for the other girl to speak again, "Of course, San. Anything." She assured her softly, squeezing Santana's hand for good measure - she knew how much it sucked to be nervous and she wanted to assure her friend that there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about, not with her at least, never with her.

"Will you uh... will you..." Santana shook her head and swallowed audibly, "Go out with me... I mean, be my girlfriend. Please...?" She smiled hopefully and stumbled a good three steps back when Brittany leaped at her to hug her tightly with a soft murmur of agreement when Santana had finally regained her footing. "Really? You will?" She mumbled, flushing and trying not to smile like a complete goober. Brittany giggled and kissed Santana's cheek softly, "I will, proudly so." She replied, nuzzling Santana's nose with her own, completely unable to stop smiling.

Santana laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Brittany quickly before she turned on her heel in the direction of the younger girl's home, "Awesome. Let's be off then, yeah?" She declared, smiling again. It was literally the most she could ever remember smiling in... hell, ever, but fuck everything she was elated. More than that, she was... well, Santana barely had words for the level of happiness she was at and settled for 'over the fucking moon' as a descriptive term. That was partially how she found herself doing the equivalent of the electric slide down the street after dropping Brittany off at home. At least until she realized she was in public and it would incredibly fucking _mortifying_ if anyone spotted her - well, anyone but Rachel, who didn't live all too far away, now that she thought about it.

Besides, she worked her ass off to ensure that every threat at school cowered under the might of her stare and made absolutely sure not to fuck with anyone she cared about. It was the aspect of her life she had the most control over, and she absolutely needed to maintain that social power because it was literally the only thing that kept most of the bloodthirsty pricks writhing under her in the hierarchy in their places. She could hardly imagine what would happen if she let off even a little at school, and she could really care less about how much of a bitch people thought she was - it was necessary and even then a select few people were allowed to see her as she really was... that was enough.

She returned home to a peculiarly empty house, at least until she remembered her mother had gone to pick her older brother Alejandro up from the airport - he was on a short break from school and had flown out to see them as soon as he had been able to, much to her delight. She adored her brother, practically worshiped the ground he walked on and ever time she got to see him it was an occasion to be ecstatic for. With that thought in mind, she made her way into the living room and flicked the television to some random music channel as she set about finishing up an essay that was due in a little less than a weeks time to ensure that it was absolutely perfect. Santana, despite what most assumed, was an excellent student. By her logic, she had to be - how else was she supposed to keep up with her best friends who were bother straight A students?

Finally, with the essay almost completely finished she realized there was a conversation she needed to have. She grabbed her phone and slid through her contacts, selecting Rachel's number quickly and typing out a short message to her best friend; **Hey Rach. Guess wat happened 2 me 2day?**

_**Santana, you know I suck at the guessing game. I'll play though, what happened to you?**_

Santana laughed softly at Rachel's reply; **I asked Britt out... She said yes. :D **

_**That's wonderful! Have you informed your parents?**_

**Nah, wanted to tell u first. They're gone rn anyway. **

_**Well, I'm happy for you all the same! I do have to go though, homework to finish and such.**_

**Lol. K, Rach. L8r. **

_**Bye, San. **_

Santana set her phone back on the table with a pleased smile, humming softly to herself before she sprang off of the couch at the sound of the door being opened. Her brother towered over their mother and she all but sprinted to give him a hug, prompting a loud laugh from the young man as he hugged her enthusiastically in return. "Whoa!_ Hola, hermanita_! How've you been?" Alejandro greeted when he finally set Santana down again, grinning down at his sister.

"I'm doing really freaking great,_ hermano_. Glad you came back, of course."

Alex laughed and ruffled her hair, "Yeah? I'm glad too. There any other reasons?"

Santana flushed lightly and nodded, thankful that it would be nigh impossible for Alejandro to notice the blush, "Yeah, c'mon though, so I can tell you and _Mamí_ at the same time." Alejandro nodded as they headed into the kitchen where their mother, Maria, was preparing to make dinner as their father was working a late shift at the hospital. "Ma! San has an announcement to make!" Alejandro called as soon as they entered the space, earning himself a sharp smack to the chest from his sister, who was blushing even harder than she had been.

Maria laughed softly at her children and quirked an eyebrow curiously at Santana, "What's your announcement, _mija_?" She asked kindly, pausing what she was doing to ensure she was listening.

Santana flushed and cleared her throat a few times before she shook her head and mentally chided herself for being such a pussy, "I asked a girl out today, she said yes. I just wanted to tell you. Her name's Brittany Evans." She explained, rolling her eyes when her brother cheered and clapped her on the shoulder. Maria smiled softly, "That's wonderful, _mija_. I'm happy for you. Now! Both of you, wash your hands and help your mother."

"_Sí_, _Mamí_."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Brittany emerged from the locker room on Thursday morning wearing the half smile that seemed as commonplace as the Cheerios uniform she had to wear day after day following her recruitment to the team, it was a morning like any other, although she was peculiarly Santana-less as Coach Sylvester had detained her girlfriend to have a discussion about breaking in the freshman or something of the sort, which Brittany thought didn't sound particularly fun any way one looked at it. Either way, this wasn't enough to dampen her spirits, not after Santana had quite bravely announced that they were together and calmly promised to allow anyone with a problem to take up their issues with Coach - of course, no one had wanted to open that particular can of worms and practice had proceeded as usual, much to Santana's relief.

That being said, Brittany was on a mission to-Aha! She grinned brightly at the sight of her sister and waved happily, noting without much further consideration Karofsky walking in their general direction with a Big Gulp clutched firmly in his hand; she'd never been slushied, no one had had the balls to do it after Santana had very explicitly forbidden it and went about ensuring her rules were followed with a rather terrifying efficiency.

Therefore, it came as quite a surprise when the hockey player tossed the slushie in her face with a vaguely clever comment about her sexuality. Tears blurred Brittany's vision, partially from pain and more from the sudden shock than anything - Karofsky made it about three steps before Quinn leaped into action. "Karofsky!" She shouted, in a tone of voice Brittany barely recognized - this version of her sister, with the cold voice and a glare that could rival Santana's was one she hardly ever had the opportunity to see.

He shook his head in surprise before a sneer twisted his features into an ugly mask, "What, Evans? You want one too? Get in fuckin' line, will ya? Gotta go track down your faggot brother first, don't we?" Quinn charged at him immediately, going in low and taking his legs out from under him before he could do a thing to stop her, and splitting his lip with a well placed punch as soon as she'd straddled him. She continued to wail on him, despite the pain in her hand and the crowd that was quickly forming around them. Red had blurred the edges of her vision and her heart was hammering in her ears, nothing else mattered in that moment other than retaliation in exchange for his actions - at least until she was rather unceremoniously pulled off of him, only to struggle against this hold like a wild animal.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Santana called gruffly, pushing through the crowd completely and fixing her dark eyes on Karofsky with a frown. The burly young man wiped at his mouth and nose, smearing blood across his face as he stumbled to his feet, "She fucking attacked me! I didn't do anything!"

Quinn struggled against Sam's grip furiously, "Liar! You two faced fucking prick! Touch my sister again and see what happens!" She shouted in reply, prompting an even more fierce glare from Santana who glanced over to see Brittany carefully wiping the slushie off of her face with a towel that must have come from Rachel, considering their proximity.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here, Karofsky. Right. Now." Santana ordered calmly, glaring at the jock until he pushed through the crowd with a mumbled curse, "That goes for you losers too! Scram!" She made her way to Brittany as soon as the crowd thinned, "Are you okay, baby?" She asked softly, her brow furrowing worriedly.

Brittany nodded simply, wiping the last of the ice from her face, "I'm fine, San. Just a little cold now..." She trailed off and looked to her sister, "Are you okay, Quinnie?"

Quinn grinned slightly and attempted to clench her fist, resulting in a sharp wince and a shake of her head, "I think I broke a finger or something, maybe, I've never done it before, so..." She trailed off and shrugged, "I figure I'll be fine."

Santana nodded slowly, "Rach, take Quinn to the nurse will you? Just to make sure everything's copacetic." She smiled when Rachel nodded and glanced at Brittany, "C'mon B, I'm sure I can find an extra uniform for you somewhere."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"How's Quinn doing?" Kurt asked quietly as he watched Sam fiddle with his phone, taking note of the blonde's distressed expression and the frown that wouldn't leave his lips.

Sam cleared his throat after a moment, "Doc's say she'll have to wear a cast for a few weeks, but the injury could've been a hell of a lot worse. They gave her a couple pain killers, so she's a little loopy, and a small supply to take for the next day or so until we wean her down to regular stuff." He paused and rolled his eyes slightly, "School nurse wouldn't let Rachel drive Quinn anywhere, so there was an ambulance involved, but the paramedics let Rachel go - so they're both at the hospital. I'm waiting on Quinn's call to pick them up, or Rachel's... dependin' on how high Quinn is."

Kurt reached out to take Sam's hand in his own, squeezing it lightly and offering the worried boy a gentle smile - the bashful grin he got in return more than made up for the money spent to get them both coffee, well, tea in Sam's case. For his part, Sam was thankful Kurt had made the offer, otherwise he was positive he'd be pacing the floors at home until Quinn called him.

"Are you feeling any better...?" Kurt asked quietly, offering the other boy a sweet, albeit bashful smile.

Sam blushed lightly and nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand gently in return, "I am, actually. Thanks, Kurt." He replied, taking another drink of his tea just to try and calm his heart - with was pounding in what he was sure should have been a clearly audible manner. Damn hormones.

The pale eyed boy smiled crookedly, "I'm glad to hear it, it was no trouble at all, I promise you. The way I see it, we're even now." He replied simply, smiling for a moment as a rather confused expression fell over Sam's face before the blonde shook his head firmly, "Aw, no. This doesn't... I want to do somethin' for you if you need it. Not let you buy me tea 'cause I'm close to bein' a wreck." He protested softly, still frowning.

Kurt hummed softly at the protest before he smiled and nodded, "Alright, fair enough. In that case, I think I really do have something you could do for me." Sam grinned shyly and nodded, "Okay, name it."

"Go on a date with me."

Sam blinked, several times in rapid succession before he cleared his throat loudly - drawing Kurt's nervous gaze to his face almost instantly, "I'd be honored." The green eyed boy grinned crookedly, trying not to chuckle at the momentarily surprised expression Kurt sported.

"I didn't think you'd actually say yes." Kurt admitted shyly, flashing Sam a smile.

"Really now? Why's that?"

"I wasn't sure if you were... you know, gay. And I didn't want to ask and offend you or something of the sort, so I just haven't asked. I've been trying to work up the nerve for a week now."

Sam laughed heartily and smiled warmly, "Well, I promise, I really am gay. And I'd be absolutely thrilled to go on a date with you. I've kind of been waiting for a chance to go out with you, to be honest."

Kurt flushed and smiled softly as Sam's phone went off and the blonde boy glanced at the screen with a very obviously relieved expression, "Would you mind takin' me to get Quinn and Rachel?" He asked sheepishly, holding his phone up with a bashful grin.

"Not at all, let's go."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sam all but sprinted into the emergency room waiting area, waving at Quinn before he reached her rather than tackle her into a hug as he was very keen on doing generally, Kurt waved as well, chuckling softly when Quinn smiled brightly and waved at them both - looking just a tad too happy to be someone who'd just broken a bone... or several; Must be the meds, Sam thought absently as he neared his sister. "Hey, tiger. They want me to sign your discharge papers?" He asked, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Quinn smiled and nodded slowly, "They do! Although I really did try to explain to them that I could do it. They're just stubborn asshats and they won't let me." She announced, prompting a reproachful yet obviously amused look from Rachel. Sam chuckled lowly, "They're only doing their jobs, Q-ball. I'll go take care of it real quick, just sit tight okay?" Quinn saluted her brother with a dopey smile before he loped off to take care of getting her discharged.

"So just how much medicine did they give her, Rach?" He asked from behind them when he returned a little less than ten minutes later. Rachel smiled slightly, casting a fond glance at Quinn who was tapping her foot anxiously and humming to herself, "Well, according to the doctor she broke her hand in three places and sprained her wrist as well. They gave her a prescription for some pretty strong medicine and allowed her to take one to help with the pain - so now she's not feeling much of anything, I'd assume."

Sam nodded slowly, "I'm inclined to agree with that, definitely. Alrighty, Simba, let's go home!" He declared, garnering Quinn's attention immediately before they left the hospital - each of them trying not to laugh at Quinn's half delirious ramblings as they did so.

"Hey, Sammy?" Quinn piped up from the back seat as Kurt drove them. Sam turned as best he could in his seat and quirked an eyebrow, "What's up, Luce?" He replied curiously. "We're goin' home, right?"

"Yeah, kiddo, we're goin' home."

Quinn nodded slowly and bit her lip bashfully, "Can Rae come too...?" She asked quietly, flushing lightly as she met the older boy's eyes. Sam smiled in amusement, "If she wants to, of course." He replied simply.

The blonde young woman grinned brightly and snuggled into Rachel's side without much thought, her head felt a little fuzzy as it was, thinking didn't help much - "D'you wanna come over, Rae?"

"Of course, angel."

With that settled, Kurt pulled up to the Evans household, laughing quietly when Quinn practically barreled through the front door with Rachel in tow, good pain meds were good, obviously. "So..." Sam drawled slowly as he opened the car door, "When exactly is our date Kurt?"

Kurt smiled slightly and hummed in thought, "Well, I think Saturday would work well. If that's alright with you, of course."

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek quickly, "That sounds perfect. Have a good night, Kurt."

"You too Sam."


End file.
